


Theodosia’s First

by r3voluti0ns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this on impulse, reaper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: Aaron offers his daughter some guidance.





	Theodosia’s First

**Author's Note:**

> oops I did it again

#   
Theodosia never expected her first would come so soon. Her palms were sweaty, yet she gripped her staff with the same confidence of the reapers that came before her, leaning into her father’s gentle touch that encompassed her shoulder. 

“Are you sure it must be him, Father?  
He’s so young—younger than me..” she questioned, already knowing that her duties were nonnegotiable.

Aaron gazed back at his daughter with a knowing look, eyes showing the pain of the thousands of lives he had escorted to the oasis. “Theo, let me tell you a story—for old times sake,” Theodosia smiled, the calm, decided nature of her father’s voice putting her at ease, as it always did.

“There was a man ,Richard Montgomery, who I fought by the side of many, many, moons ago. He was one of the most brilliant and sensible people I knew, and I felt honored to serve as a Captain under him.” He continued, his eyes seeming to glass over with some sort of wistfulness that always rose in him when he told a story. 

“There was one battle, though, where a terrible feeling rose in me. I ignored it; such is common in war, so many souls I was never quick enough to save, damned to be bound to this earthly realm. My suspicions were confirmed, when I witnessed my general be shot in the neck by enemy fire. I had never been so scared... I knew I had to do it, for Monty—Montgomery.”   
Theodosia found herself clenching the fabric of her dress in concern and anticipation, marveling at how well her father could tell a story. 

“I rushed to his side as quickly as I could, and as I rested my staff against his chest, I could see a sort of calm fill him, as if every hardship he had endured melted away at my touch. As if he knew what was happening, he leaned into my touch, looking up at me with grateful eyes that seemed to say ‘I’m ready to go home.’ I was able to walk with him one last time in his most pure form,his spirit, to lead him to the gates of the oasis so he could experience the eternal happiness our kind is forbidden to partake in.” 

Aaron finished resolutely, looking back up at his daughter who had visibly relaxed. 

“We do not end lives, my dear Theodosia, we save them.” 

The two rose to their feet, Theodosia filled with a new, calming sense of understanding. She just needed to do one more thing.

The raven haired girl trotted up to the Weehawken Ferry, taking a seat next to a familiar freckled face. 

“Oh, hello, Theodosia. Are you coming to my duel?” Phillip beamed, with a childishness uncharacteristic for someone only a year younger. 

“I am. I’m sure you’ll blow us all away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some background info: Aaron and theodosia are reapers, so they take people to the underworld, or oasis if they were of good intent during their life. Usually they can sense when someone is about to die, but this skill is developed as they get older. They technically don’t have souls, so when they die they just cease to exist


End file.
